watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
WataMote Chapter 057
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis Tomoko attends her school's assembly for the summer break which starts the following day. On the main page, she walks past the school's practicing baseball team that is preparing for a tournament as she reads her phone. She passes and overhears a number of groups of students who have plans. Finally, she finds herself at a bus stop with Kotomi. They reluctantly decide to sit together on the way to meet Yū, but they do not speak to each other until they arrive to the cafe. At the cafe, Yū is delighted that the two came together. She reminds them that they agreed to do something together. They brainstorm on something to do for their summer break. Tomoko excitedly suggests bug catching, and explains that by letting the various insects devour one anther, the strongest bug can then be used to curse someone. Kotomi shows some interest but Yū, who has no interest in bugs, suggests they go to the beach instead. Since neither Tomoko nor Kotomi have swimsuits, they go to a mall to pick out swimsuits. Both Tomoko and Kotomi are nervous about trying on swimsuits, though Kotomi finds one set that would allow her to cosplay a favorite anime character. Her conversation gets her and Tomoko distracted talking about Comiket, and they do not even try on any swimsuits. Yū nervously watches them wondering if she should just let the two catch bugs or "go to Comiket or whatever by themselves." Yū suspect the two have become friends since they attend the same high school, and she begins to feel lonely. They walk home at night just in time to watch the fireworks. Kotomi thanks Yū for inviting her out, which prompts Yū to let the two of them know that they should text her more often. Yū inwardly admonishes herself that she should be happy that Tomoko and Kotomi seem to get along. The next day, Yū wakes up to 24 messages from Tomoko and Kotomi. Characters In order of appearance *Tomoko Kuroki *Baseball Team Manager (unnamed) *Yoshinori Kiyota *Hina Nemoto *Akane Okada *Kotomi Komiyama *Yū Naruse *Tomoki Kuroki (mentioned) Referbacks *The store they go to is called Palgo, the same store Tomoko and Yū went to buy underwear in Chapter 8. *Tomoko, Kotomi, and Yū meet at the same place from Chapter 54. Yū also brings up the promise that they would all do something together during summer break. *Tomoko has a flashback to her last summer break where she was on the roof of a building with two middle school kids watching people have sex in Chapter 12. *Tomoko says she would catch bugs with Tomoki every summer when they were kids. This is a reference to a flashback she had from Chapter 32. Trivia *Tomoko has a fascination with "bugs." She plays with ants, though she had nightmares about bugs. *Both Tomoko and Kotomi have not gone to the beach since middle school. *Yū wears a headband when she sleeps. *Kotomi wakes up before 9 A.M. Cultural References *The cafe they regularly go to is ‘Starturrys Coffee’ which is a fictional combination of Starbucks and Tully's. *Kotomi wants to buy a swim suit for Comiket, which is short for Comic Market, a dōjinshi fair. *The swim suit references the Kantai Collection character Shimakaze. Memorial Moments *Kotomi becomes interested in catching bugs when Tomoko explains they can be used to curse someone. *Kotomi and Tomoko have a civil conversation about Comiket and cosplay. Quotes *"Last year my summer break started out with me peeping on a people having sex at a love hotel with some middle school kids. That's the worst ever." – Tomoko Gallery Tomoko_and_Kotomi_Forced_to_Interact.png Tomoko_and_Bugs.png|Tomoko's suggestion. Tomoko_Explains_Fate_of_her_Panties.png Yū_Texts.png|Yū is stunned by all of the texts she received from Kotomi and Tomoko while she slept. Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 7